Kung Fu Panda 3
WeAreMovieGeeks.com - "KUNG FU PANDA 3 ... Among DreamWorks Animation's 2013-2016 Releases" by Michelle McCue |Row 2 title= Produced by |Row 2 info= Melissa Cobb |Row 3 title= Written by |Row 3 info= Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger |Row 4 title= Music by |Row 4 info= Unknown |Row 5 title= Cinematography |Row 5 info= Unknown |Row 6 title= Studio |Row 6 info= |Row 7 title= Distributed by |Row 7 info= |Row 8 title= Release date |Row 8 info= March 18, 2016DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "New Distributor Twentieth Century Fox Unveils DreamWorks Animation's Release Slate Through 2016"The Hollywood Reporter - "DreamWorks Animation Reveals Unprecedented 12-Picture Slate" by Pamela McClintock |Row 9 title= Running time |Row 9 info= Unknown |Row 10 title= Preceded by |Row 10 info= Kung Fu Panda 2 }} Kung Fu Panda 3 is the third upcoming film in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It was officially confirmed to be in development by , who announced it at the 2012 .Collider.com - "Comic-Con: DreamWorks Animation Panel ... Confirms KUNG FU PANDA 3" by Brendan Bettinger The film is also being made in China as a co-production between and its Chinese partners at , marking as the first time any major Hollywood animated feature film has been co-produced with a Chinese firm.PRNewswire.com - "Rising Dreams in the Orient: Oriental DreamWorks To Establish Headquarters in Xuhui" Its current U.S. release is set for March 18th, 2016, with returning filmmakers (director), Melissa Cobb, (producers), Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger (writers). Plot Synopsis Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Progress Production In April 2012, first spoke to the press about the possible development of another Kung Fu Panda sequel: "I think they're writing it, writing hard as we speak," Black shared. "I'd love to return. Yeah, it's a blast."AccessHollywood.com - "Jack Black Talks 'Kung Fu Panda 3': 'I'd Love To' Return" It was then officially confirmed on July 12th, 2012 at the by , chief creative officer and co-president of production at . A fan at the Comic-Con had asked him about the tease right before the credits in Kung Fu Panda 2, and if it might possibly lead to a sequel. Damaschke paused and then answered, "Yes, there will be a Kung Fu Panda 3." The film is also reported to be majorly produced and distributed by DreamWorks' new Shanghai-based company called (ODW). According to Li Huaiyu, chief investment officer of (one of the founders of Oriental DreamWorks), Kung Fu Panda 3 "has been given priority on the agenda of ODW, which is set to begin operations later this year." Li also shared that "it's likely for ODW to participate in the distribution of Kung Fu Panda 3."CNTV.cn (English) - "Welcome home, Kung Fu Panda" by Xinhua Approximately one-third of the film will be produced at ODW, and the remainder will be produced at the main DreamWorks Animation headquarters in Glendale, California.SeekingAlpha.com - "DreamWorks Animation SKG Management Discusses Q3 2012 Results - Earnings Call Transcript" On November 12th, 2012, producer commented on the film's current progression: "We basically talked about where we would go in the third one in the second one. We really finished [Kung Fu Panda 2] with the real father of Po saying 'My son is alive,' so that allows us to continue that arc of Po as a character. All I can say is the bad guy in the third one is possibly the most formidable villain in the series... We finished an outline, we presented a character design, we presented a couple of sequences in storyboard, and we're very hard at work on a screenplay."Collider.com - "Guillermo del Toro Talks PUSS IN BOOTS 2, KUNG FU PANDA 3 & TROLLHUNTERS..." by Adam Chitwood Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References External Links *Official site *Kung Fu Panda on *Kung Fu Panda 3 on Category:Films Category:Media